The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus having an innovatory double-surface reflector. With lighting apparatus of the known art, a problem that has been felt is that of providing a direction of the luminous beam capable of achieving a spreading effect on the wall or the ceiling close to the apparatus itself. For example, in the case of known wall-fitted apparatus, by directing the light beam against the wall so as to have an indirect environmental lighting, a region of high brightness in the vicinity of the apparatus is obtained, but there is a quick brightness weakening on moving away from the apparatus. The same result is achieved when the light beam is directed towards the ceiling.
In addition, the devices of the known art constructed to supply a light diffusion as homogeneous as possible have a relatively big dimension in the main emission direction, especially if compared with the dimension normal to said direction. This is due to the optical geometrical features in terms of distance between the reflector and light source that are required for a good light diffusion. It is a general object of the present invention to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a lighting apparatus having an optimal directional character and enabling an excellent diffusion of the beam so that it is able to impinge on a wall or a ceiling with a diffused light even if the lighting apparatus is disposed close to, or mounted on said wall or ceiling.